In recent years, research on a mirror drive device which uses a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) technology (also called micromachine technology) in which mechanical elements and electronic circuit elements with minute sizes are integrated has been actively carried out. Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose examples of an electromagnetic mirror drive device.
For example, the mirror drive device disclosed in Patent Literature 2 includes a support part, a movable part, a mirror, a drive coil, and a pair of permanent magnets. The support part supports the movable part so as to be oscillated via a connection member. The mirror is disposed on the surface of the movable part. The drive coil is disposed in the surface of the movable part on the same side as the mirror or in the back surface which is a surface on a side opposite to the mirror. The pair of permanent magnets are disposed with the movable part interposed therebetween in a direction intersecting the normal line direction of the surface of the movable part.
When current flows through the drive coil, a Lorentz force is generated in the drive coil by an interaction with a magnetic field generated in the periphery of the movable part by the pair of permanent magnets, such that the movable part is oscillated. When the movable part is oscillated, the orientation of the mirror disposed in the surface of the movable part is changed, and an optical path of reflected light from the mirror is changed. This mirror drive device is applied to, for example, an optical switch for optical communication or an optical seamier.